


【鱼咩】入戏 05 06 07

by banyingtingchechang



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【鱼咩】入戏 05 06 07

05.

“Cut！”

风清歌猛地撇开头，脸上被湿润鼻息扑到的地方一片潮红。持风也松开手，退开几步，让出位置来。

他知道自己演得有些过头，但是持风低下头来的瞬间他就总是不自觉想到江边的那个吻，嘴唇生涩又纯洁地贴在他的嘴唇上，吓得他整个人僵在那里。然而那家伙亲完之后面不改色，还轻描淡写地说：“不是说要找吻戏的感觉？我就觉得试试比较保险。”

其实他说的对，这么一吻之后迟风的确找到了点演吻戏的感觉，刚才几遍镜头，洛导都夸了他好些遍。反倒是风清歌还是找不到感觉，不仅如此，本来应该是他主动的戏份，结果因为脑子里那一幕，他总有些缩手缩脚。

他就等着被洛清衣劈头盖脸一顿训，结果他笑眯眯地走过来，拍一拍风清歌的肩膀：“演得好啊！”

风清歌莫名其妙。

洛清衣脸上却带着点意外的惊喜：“你刚才表现出来的害羞和犹豫都很到位，其实我想象中还不是这样，但我觉得你做得比我想象中还要好一点！不如——”

他话锋一转，脸上透露出一丝狡黠来：“不如我们把后面的吻戏一并演了吧？”

等风清歌露出一脸抵触又为难的表情，清衣才笑出声来：“逗你的。演的很好，我们继续往下走就是了。”

这一关总算是过了，风清歌长舒一口气。

接下来的拍摄就又回到了正轨，风清歌也真的和剧中的叶明时一样一个案子接着一个案子做下去。剧情设计显然很是用心，一环扣一环地进展，每次叶明时都被多说服一点。而随着剧情的发展，风清歌也越来越进入叶明时的角色里，甚至有时一晃眼，他真会以为迟风就是戏中那个沈嘉远。

就这么个状态里，戏就拍得很顺利，一路拍到了大高潮部分——也就是沈嘉远离开律所的契机。

这是一场水戏，说的是一个大老板想让沈嘉远接工作，这工作并不符合沈嘉远一贯的风格，但大老板在沈嘉远拒绝以后，仍不死心，把一串别墅钥匙塞进沈嘉远手里要他好好考虑。

戏份进展到这里，沈嘉远和叶明时的关系已经到了情侣的地步，尽管不打算接工作，但还是玩心大起，把叶明时带去别墅玩。别墅是真的很大， 还带了一个泳池，哪怕是小少爷也看直了眼睛。

这时候沈嘉远早不再端着他那副沉稳的样子，自顾自地脱了一身累赘衣服，跳进泳池里。叶明时就蹲在池边看他，他是个旱鸭子，不愿意下水，只一迭声劝沈嘉远不如把这工作接了，但沈嘉远玩心大起，把他一把拉进水池里，吓得叶明时整个人挂在对方身上。但沈嘉远直到最后也不肯同意，最后叶明时自己跑去接了这个案子，也成为了沈嘉远离开的契机。

这大冷天的，演水戏也不是件好办的事情，但迟风毫无怨言，就在秋天冷飕飕的风里坦然地甩掉身上的衣物，露出锻炼到恰好的肌肉。

他的身材管理是十分到位了，漂亮的线条连男人看了都要眼红。他自己是不太能控制住自己的口腹之欲的类型，身上养出一身娇贵的肉，不至于胖，但决计是没有到瘦的地步。

即便心里有这么一点小羡慕，风清歌还是认真地演戏。他像模像样地蹲在池子边上，语气带着一丝羡慕：“你说这么好的机会，干嘛不接了这工作，要是我——诶！”

池子里一双手猛地伸过来把他拉了下去，猝不及防扑了一脸的水让不会水的小少爷不自觉地挣扎起来，接着一双臂膀扶住了他，小少爷赶紧整个人八爪鱼一样缠了上去。

隔着湿漉漉的皮肤贴过来的是鲜活又年轻的肉体，在冰冷的水里成为唯一的热源，风清歌相信自己就算不是那个半弯不直的叶明时，也绝不会松开手放过这唯一的暖手炉。他嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦，只剩下念台词的水平还是稳着的：“你你你你干嘛！”

“别提那么多。”

沈嘉远把他抱在怀里，眉眼弯弯地盯着他，湿漉漉地头发贴在额头上，顺着眉目轮廓掉下来的水珠反射着棚内莹亮的灯光：“别说那个，你知道我肯定不会接的。”

他的眼睛幽深又明亮，嘴角噙着笑。他笑起来整个人都显得柔软，眼角是花瓣一样柔软下垂的角度，说话内容却是斩钉截铁的一个“不”字，风清歌看着他，内心突地就“噗通”了一下。

迟风抱着他，隔着薄薄一层湿透的衬衫，覆着薄薄一层肌肉的年轻身体就紧贴着他。风清歌一时竟不能分辨动心的人事戏中的叶明时，还是戏外的自己，有些呆呆愣愣地，只听他说：“……你说对不对？”

他张了张嘴，磕磕绊绊地说：“对。”

耳朵里突然灌进一阵笑声，只见迟风脸上的笑容顿了一顿，反而加深了许多。接着他双臂用力，把风清歌扶到了池子边上。风清歌蓦地反应过来，脸腾地一下就红了。

那句台词本该是叶明时嘴硬，说：“不对，钱才是最重要的呢。”

他转过头去，就看到洛清衣意味深长地看着他笑。他只能装作若无其事，说：“对不起，怪我。我们重新拍啊，今晚请大家吃饭。”

其实他们的戏，总的来说还是越拍越顺的。本来就是本色选角，感受派演员几乎只要跟着剧情走就好了。

糟糕也糟糕在这里。

后来他想，如果自己不是感受派，如果自己不是那么敬业，如果自己没有到看着镜子都觉得自己是叶明时的地步，就不会陷得那么深。

但已经来不及了，他仿佛被剧情牵着走，接下沈嘉远没有接的工作，在沈嘉远不动声色的帮助下成功拿下这个官司，然后回到公司，得知沈嘉远已经离开了。

他拿到了钱，向父母证明了自己有足够的能力，可是带他一路走来的前辈、挚友、兄弟……和爱人。

最后一场戏，是法院的久别重逢。已经成为优秀律师的叶明时，和悄无声息跑来当了法官的沈嘉远，在法庭上不期而遇。接着他们不约而同，出现在法院门口。

这一段没有台词，他们在法院门口长久对视，所有字句在此刻都显得苍白，最后他们像兄弟一样，相互拥抱。

风清歌看了他很久，最后闭上眼睛，任由早就蓄满的情绪冲破眼眶。他也说不清自己是在等待一个拥抱，还是一个只在最初版的剧本里有过的吻。

“Cut！”

洛清衣终于喊了卡，他神色里满是惊喜和满意：“一条过了，恭喜你们俩，杀青啦！今晚我请吃饭！”

杀青显然是件大好事，风清歌一时没忍住，又喝的多了些。他是实实在在的酒囊，一整桌人都每一个喝得过他，然而他还远远没到喝醉，只有些亢奋罢了。

演员们和工作人员都住在同一个酒店，一桌人热热闹闹，一车车地回去了。半小蛮是个小姑娘，和风清歌不住同一个房间，就由滴酒不沾的迟风带着他回去。等到了门口，风清歌一摸口袋：“完了，我卡不见了。”

“……”

现在下去问前台显然不合适，迟风索性把风清歌领到自己的房间里。风清歌亢奋起来就有些絮叨，喃喃地说：“你说沈嘉远为什么要走呢？”

“剧本不是说了吗，沈嘉远觉得当法官更适合自己。”

迟风一边坐在那里给自己的经纪人报备，一边漫不经心的回答。风清歌显然不满足于这个答案，就继续问：“那你说他为什么不接受叶明时呢？他是喜欢叶明时吗？就因为怕要面对的非议，这不是太懦夫了吗，还，还没去面对呢……”

这话就显得他真有些醉得很了，迟风放了手机，拧过头去看他。风清歌还在说：“还，还不去面对，他就——”

“你说得对。”

迟风打断了他的絮叨，让风清歌有些惊讶的抬起眼来看他。尽管还没醉，酒精还是成功地让他的大脑在关键时刻有些短路。

于是风清歌愣愣地坐在那里，看着迟风走过来，俯下身看他，温热湿润的鼻息扑在他脸上，令风清歌不自觉地脸红了一片。

“你说得对。”迟风说，“是我就不会那么蠢。”

接着一个绵长湿润的吻落在他的唇上，这次不再是纯洁的相贴，而饱含着侵略性的、占有欲的吻。

风清歌的脑子嗡的一声，彻底当机了。

06.

直到被对方按住皮带扣咔哒一声解开，连裤子都被一把扒下来，全身上下都只剩下大敞的衬衫和一条内裤的时候，风清歌依然混混沌沌，不知道自己要做什么，或者说要被做什么。

他的确喝了不少，但确信自己绝对没有到醉了的地步。即便如此，看到迟风解开衬衫，露出来的漂亮的肌肉，他的脑子里第一个浮现出来的，居然是“我什么时候能有这样的肌肉啊”。

这一点念头使他看上去带着点茫然的顺从，这种驯服显然取悦了迟风，令对方脸上带了一丝若有若无的笑，整个人的面容便柔和起来。

他脱衣服的动作带着一种游刃有余的节奏，但效率却很可观，西装、领带、衬衫，这些东西很快都被甩在一边，剥风清歌衣服的动作也一样迅速，他愣神的功夫，就已经大敞着衬衫，近乎全裸地躺在床上了。

迟风的手摸到他髋骨的时候风清歌总算伸了手，一把拉住自己的内裤。放肆到现在迟风总算面对了第一次反抗，他就抬起眼来看风清歌，一贯努力掩饰得和善温驯的眼神里总算藏不住的露出了野兽尖齿一样的光。

他凑过来与他接吻，唇舌爱抚的动作异常热烈，让风清歌被酒精激得燥热的身体不自觉地发起烫来，原本带着拒绝意味抵在对方肩膀上的手也软了下去。直到被吻得唇舌都微微发麻，迟风才移开嘴唇，抬起眼来看他。

风清歌的力气早就软了下去，他有些茫然地抬眼看迟风，对方按在他腹部的手挑逗性的画了个弧度，顺着柔软的腹部和髋骨轮廓，一路摸进了早就没再被护着的内裤里。

“唔——”

男人的手带着点粗暴的意味揉搓着柔软的性器，那力度让风清歌连腿弯都发软，就感到微微的痛意，但反而让他的小腹泛起一股异样的热度。

他二十七岁了，又不是小孩子，自然是有过性经验的，但和男人实在还是头一次。他很快硬得不行，炽热又湿润地顶在迟风掌心。迟风的吻很快顺着他的身体向下而去，湿润又有力的吻让他的背上浮起一阵奇特的麻痹感。接着一个温热的所在包裹住了他的性器。

风清歌根本抑制不住地倒抽了一口凉气。

濡湿的吸吮让他只觉得脑子里炸开一片银白色的火花，火一样的热度顺着对方的口腔直烧上来，他腹部无法控制地抽紧，不自觉地按住了迟风的后脑，手指陷在柔软的短发里。

他腰部不自觉地晃动显然落在了迟风的注意里，对方的手按在他腰部上，身体却挤在他腿间，迫使他不得不姿态放荡地张开大腿，脚跟不自觉地摩挲着对方的背部。

风清歌脑子发懵，男人的身体根本从头到脚都是弱点，他又是个喜欢半放弃式追逐快感的性子，根本抵抗不了身体的本能，以至于冰凉湿润又滑腻的触感落到他臀间的时候，他甚至不知道那是什么。

直到手指顺着液体挤进身体里，风清歌才后知后觉，猛地弓起身体，发出含糊不清的一声轻哼。

“疼？”

迟风抬起眼来看他的表情，风清歌却微微拧起眉毛，只觉得奇怪，滑腻液体在股间的触感带着一种奇特的色情，他有些茫然，低头去看迟风的脸。

他低垂着眼睛，表情带着点温柔的认真。在察觉到他的视线后迟风抬起头来，慢慢靠近他。他不知道那是不是一个吻的意思，但他下意识地低头向迟风索吻。

明明既不是处男、又不是没有吻技，他们甚至连吻戏都演过了，但风清歌却笨拙到贴住对方的嘴唇后就手足无措，瞪着眼睛看他，不知道该做些什么。

于是持风掌握住节奏，吮吻着他的唇舌，引导风清歌笨拙地回吻。与此同时他的手指也没有停止动作，当微微勾起的指尖划过某一点时，风清歌只觉得一种奇特的麻痹猛地爬上脊背，他根本无法克制自己变调的呻吟。

他根本不知道男人的身体里还藏着这样的地方，好像一瞬间跨过所有肉体的束缚，直接刺激到灵魂深处。

或许是他真的喝了太多，真的到了足够酒后乱性的地步，风清歌根本察觉不到有什么不对劲，相反身体已经自己去追随快感，连腰都颤抖起来。

光是用唇舌，风清歌就觉得自己已经快变得乱七八糟了，他根本连脚趾都要蜷缩起来。甚至当迟风的手指抽离的时候，那已经被扩张开来的甬道还不自觉地吮住了手指，近乎谄媚地挽留。

暴露在空气中的湿润入口一瞬间感受到了冰凉，但很快炽热的性器顶端就抵在了他股间。迟风贴在他耳边轻轻地问：“我可以进去吗？”

风清歌的脑子“嗡”了一下。

直到此刻，他才意识到自己现在的处境，和一个男人赤身裸体地交叠在一起，甚至还要和他做爱——不，更准确地说，甚至还要被做了。

显然提问的人并没有更多的耐性等待他的回答，在一个支离破碎的“不”字里，风清歌感觉到对方的性器挤进了自己的身体。

他没有叫出声——不如说他已经完全没有叫出声的余裕，尽管张开了嘴，却一点声音也没有发出来。没等他缓过气来，迟风就挺动腰部，开始抽送。

疼……不，不起疼，那种强烈的、奇特的被填满的感觉更快地充斥了他的意识。

不知道什么时候他的呻吟开始不自觉地变调，过于激烈的律动让他原本就蒙着一层水光的眼睛已经充斥着雾气，涌到喉咙口的除了破碎的呻吟，别无其他。

风清歌只觉得视线摇晃，令人脸红的不仅是肉体的碰撞，从自己嗓子里溢出的甜腻呻吟甚至听上去更加淫乱。被进入的地方已经全然被打开，传来的触感清晰到几乎可以称得上淫乱的地步。

迟风按着他的腰，抽送地格外用力，但又没到残暴的地步，反倒让一度因为疼痛而略微软下来的性器不受控制地重新顶住了腹部，可耻地溢出液体来。

当持风带着一丝戏谑的恶意撞上腺体所在的时候，聚在风清歌眼角的雾气终于忍耐不住的流下来。

他隐约觉得丢脸，侧过头去想把脸埋进被子里藏住自己的表情，但迟风按住了他的手，于是所有反应都只能赤裸裸落在迟风眼底，无法逃避的羞耻感令风清歌几乎连身体都要泛起红色来，但欲望好像因此更加高涨起来。

连自己都快要为这种奇怪的情况慌张了，却没办法伸出手去攀住对方的肩膀，风清歌甚至连对方的名字都叫不出来，只有甜腻到他自己都难以忍受的喘息。

挣扎只会换来更激烈的抽送，而忍耐声音只会让身体里的欲望更激烈的翻涌起来，最后他学乖了，放任自己的身体被欲望操纵。

后来他完全记不起他们做了几次，似乎被迟风抱着坐在腰上，从上到下放肆地贯穿过。激烈的性爱里根本没有保持平衡的可能，他靠在对方肩膀上，战栗着被动承受着抽送。又似乎侧躺着，腿被对方扣在腰间被做了一会。甚至还被绑着手腕，面对面的做了一回。到最后他根本无法控制自己的声音，眼前也模糊一片，生理性的眼泪沾了半枕头。

他始终记得最后看见的是迟风的脸，对方本来没有笑，脸上带着一种青涩的认真，在激烈抽送的时候会发出难耐的低喘，看见他望过来的时候便微微流露出一丝笑意，眼角柔和地弯起来，瞳仁里映出自己的面容，羊羔一样无辜的、准备任人摆布的模样。

但他忘了自己那个时候有没有喊“迟风”，还是不自觉地念了那个名字。

——“沈嘉远”。

07.

风清歌从黑甜的睡梦中醒来的时候，他的手机正在床头发出嘈杂的震动声，于是他摸到手机，迷迷糊糊地接了电话：“喂？”

“你终于醒了？”小蛮的声音自那头传来，她言语带笑，并不知道此刻风清歌这边是什么光景，“难得有时间偷懒，就让你多睡一会儿，不过现在也十点了，得起床了吧大明星。”

“啊……”

风清歌努力撑开眼皮，他其实一贯睡得不好，难得有这么醒都醒不来的时候，只能努力掀开被子——

接着他一个激灵，猛地坐了起来。

比起赤裸的身体，身体上那些情事过后特有的痕迹看上去更加触目惊心。风清歌一下从初醒的混沌里回到现实，下身陌生的麻痹感简直让人发疯，他昨晚根本没有很醉，不过是酒后亢奋，此时也迅速地记起了昨晚发生了什么。

——他和一个男人做了！！！！！

五个感叹号也不足够表达风清歌此刻的震惊，比起事实，他对自己昨晚莫名的顺从和迎合更加吃惊。二十七年来他只和女性交往过，连演个社会主义兄弟情都感到别扭。

他明明是个24K纯种直男啊！！！

风清歌坐在那里愣了许久，突然意识到什么，转头把手边的被子掀开——

幸好迟风显然不在这里，床的另一边只有一个凹陷的痕迹，才证明确实有人在这里躺过。风清歌暗自松了口气，他还没想好怎么面对迟风。

没等他想好接下来看到迟风的时候该是怎么一番说辞，卫生间里突然传来其他人的响动，接着那个他此刻最最最最最不想看到的人从门口现身：“你醒了？”

风清歌的脑子里有无数个台词弹幕一样滑过，最后他挑了最蠢的一种：“你怎么在这里？”

话一出口他就后悔了，所幸迟风一直是个高情商能够解决尴尬的角色，风清歌比以前任何时刻都希望他能理解自己昨晚是喝晕了头，并把昨夜的事情含糊过去，但迟风泰然自若，不动如山：“啊？我们昨晚刚做了啊，我要是转头就走岂不是像在占你便宜。”

风清歌只恨自己不能当场晕过去。

他努力使自己的脸看上去不那么扭曲，也抑制着自己把手边的烟灰缸砸在对方脑袋上的冲动：“你说什么？”

迟风挑了挑眉毛，看不出是不是惊讶的意思，干脆帮他回忆起了昨晚的事情：“昨天晚上你喝醉了我就扶你回房间，结果你向我表示了兴趣，我们就做了。”

“我怎么会向你表示兴趣！！！”

原本装醉还有些心虚的风清歌猛地提高了声音，恶狠狠地瞪着他，他怎么可能向男人表示兴趣，顶多昨晚喝多了有些入戏，在替叶明时委屈——

“你说沈嘉远不该拒绝叶明时，难道不是引诱的意思吗。”迟风靠在床头拿起自己的手机，漫不经心地甩下重磅炸弹。风清歌气得额头冒青筋：“这话和引诱到底有什么关系？”

“啊。”

迟风偏过头来看他。

“你是真糊涂还是装糊涂？你戏里戏外暗示我这么久，还要我出去约会，那个时候说那种话的意思难道不是问我为什么不接受你吗？”

风清歌简直要眼冒金星。

他一心觉得两个人都是直男，演戏的时候有点入戏也没关系，就算是为了培养感情跑去约会、哪怕接吻，也只是为了找戏感，等戏演完杀青了，大家缓一缓就过了，没想到对方根本是这么理解。

其实也不奇怪，圈里人大多都性向不明，就算直男和男人玩玩也是常有的事情，迟风以为自己在暗示也似乎有道理，风清歌黑着脸反驳：“我不是同性恋！”

这会儿迟风的脸上终于浮现出一点讶异来了，他的目光在风清歌的身体上晃了两下，有些迟疑地：“但是你明明很有反应——”

“你闭嘴！”

一旦谈到这里他就想起自己昨晚手脚并用缠在对方身上又是哭又是呻吟的样子，风清歌简直要一口气喘不过来，活生生被对方拿话噎死：“男人谁会没反应啊？我那是喝多了——喝多了！”

“哦。”

迟风脸色变了变，最后定格在一个带着点愧疚的表情上：“对不起，那是我搞错了。”

他说完又有些不甘心似的，补充说：“但是你在片场的时候——”

“我没有！”

这回风清歌不打算给他噎死自己的机会了，赶紧打断了他。迟风盯了他片刻，耸了耸肩：“对不起，我会负起责任的。”

就算说要负责任，风清歌也实在不知道对方能做些什么，难道给他介绍几个女朋友吗？如果迟风是直男，只是误以为自己是gay在向他示好，那反过来说他本人才是那个该负起责任的人。或者说……

结果他很快看到了对方“负责任”的方法。

杀青没几天，洛清衣那边就传来消息说谈下了好几个卫视，接下来要为片子的宣传和路演做准备了。他顺应公司的意思发了微博，也因为和洛导的合作，很快就有耳报神快的公司发来了广告邀约啊片约之类的东西，风清歌美滋滋地翻看着老朋友发来的祝贺和影视公司发来的剧本之类，突然在繁多的消息中发现了迟风的转发，已经被他的粉丝们顶到了热转。

其实也不是什么大不了的事情，作为另一个男主，他们都是本剧的营业大户，而且微博十有八九也是掌握在经纪人或者公司手里的，但鬼使神差的他还是点开查看了。

他自己的微博是半小蛮帮着发的，不过是电视剧的文案和几张剧照。迟风的转发看文字也平平无奇：“久等了。”然后艾特了一下他和电视剧的官博。

但是他带了一张两人的剧照，是他和风清歌在镜头底下拥抱，光影将两个人的轮廓拉长，投在惨白的墙上。

下面早闻风声的cp粉已经按捺不住，第一条热评就是一号女配的表情包“怎么感觉头顶绿绿的”。风清歌青筋大爆，转过头问半小蛮：“这不是恶意炒作cp吗？”

半小蛮脸露无奈，“我们得炒作啊，公司也同意了。放心，这对你的热度会有好处的——对了，谈这个合作的时候，对方还送了个礼物来说要转交给你。”

“什么礼物？”

于是风清歌就收到了一个包装精致的礼盒，等他自己扒开看，里面是一款男香和一朵玫瑰，还有张卡片写着“送给你的?：）”，落款是迟风。

风清歌摸不着头脑，跑到微信上噼里啪啦给迟风打字：“你以为送我礼物我就会同意炒cp吗？我就这么廉价吗？”

对方很快发来回复：“不啊。”

没等风清歌回应，迟风发来的消息已经迅速刷屏：“炒cp是公司的意思。”

“那个礼物是我私人送你的。”

“我不是说要负起责任吗？”

“所以现在就开始正式的追求你。”

……

这位直男朋友你的负责任方式有问题！！！


End file.
